Nightlights and Movie Nights
by BigTimeMegan98
Summary: After watching "The Ring" James is scared, and to make matters worse, the power has gone out leaving them in the dark with no nightlight, scaring James even more. But, with the help of his wonderful boyfriend, maybe he'll actually get some sleep tonight. Kames. Fluffy.


"Kendall.." James whispered as he shook the older boy. The four boys had finished watching _The Ring_ about an hour ago, and honestly, James regretted sitting through the whole movie. He was shaking throughout the program and to make matters worse, the power went out about 20 minutes ago leaving them in the dark. James is terrified of the dark. Ever since James was 2, he had a huge fear of the dark so he's been sleeping with a nightlight ever since, and now that the power was out, the small light had stopped working and thoughts of _The Ring_ wasn't helping this situation at all.

"K-Kendall" The youngest boy repeated.

Kendall groaned, rubbing his eyes. As he cracked them open, he noticed the unnatural darkness in the shared bedroom, James always slept with a nightlight, why was it so dark? Why was he being woken up so early? He also noticed a tall figure in front of him that could only be James.

"What, Jamie? Why are you awake? I put you in your bed when the movie was over." The blonde said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Uh- K-Kendall, the p-power is o-out." James struggled to form words due to his shaking.

"C'mon James, you can sleep without a nightlight for 1 night."

"B-but, the m-movie, it was, uh-"

"Did the movie scare you, baby?" Kendall's tone immediately changed to apologetic and concerned as he noted the boys appearance. Tear-stained face, trembling lip, shaking.

James nodded. "A-and the p-power is o-out. My n-nightlight isn't w-working."

Kendall didn't hesitate to flip up the blankets and move over to make room for his boyfriend, also offering him the warm side of the bed. James immediately laid down and Kendall gathered him in his arms as he pulled the covers back over the two of them. James buried his face in Kendall's shirt as he clung onto the material for dear life, soaking it with tears as he sobbed quietly. Kendall tightened his grip on the boy when his shaking did not reduce.

"Baby, if the movie scared you so much, why didn't you say something? We could have watched something different, or I would of came to bed with you." Kendall started stroking James' hair and rubbing his back. Two acts in which he knew always soothed the youngest member.

"B-because, y-you guys would have m-made f-fun of m-me." James stuttered.

"We wouldn't have made fun of you Jamie." Kendall started slowly rocking them.

"Y-yes you would of. I-I'm always s-scared of everything. Y-you guys aren't s-scared of a-anything. Emotionally, I-I'm always t-the weakest m-member of the b-band."

"Oh babe, just because you're scared of various things doesn't mean you're emotionally weak. And the rest of us are _not_ fearless. Carlos is afraid of clowns, Logan's afraid of spiders-"

"B-but you. You're not s-scared of a-anything Kendall. You're so b-brave and I-I'm so weak." James snuggled closer to Kendall.

The blonde sigh. "You want to know a secret?"

James pulled his head back to look Kendall in the eye. "What kind of secret?"

Kendall couldn't help but smile, James looked so cute when he made the puppy face. "A kind of secret that nobody knows, and you can't tell anyone."

James nodded.

"Do you know why I picked to share a room with you?" Kendall looked his lover in the eyes.

"Because you love me?"

"Well, yeah, but there's another reason too."

"What is it?"

"I know that you're scared of the dark, and I know you sleep with a nightlight. Truth is, I'm scared of the dark too." Kendall couldn't help but laugh a little when James' eyes grew twice their size and his jaw dropped open. Sure he felt a little bit guilty for lying to him, but if it made James feel better, than it was obviously worth it. He just hoped that James believed him, even though the boy is the must gullible person on the planet, he also knew that Kendall held James' hand when there was an absence of light for James, not for himself. But with the look James was giving him, Kendall was 100% sure the boy had bought it. And God damn it he looked so cute Kendall had to fight the urge to pinch his cheeks.

"Really? You're scared of the dark too? Just like me? So, you need a nightlight too?" James broke through Kendall's thoughts.

Kendall nodded. "Yes."

"Then why aren't you scared now like me?"

"Because I have you in my arms. Holding you always makes me feel better." Kendall smiled "But remember, you can't tell anyone."

"Why not?"

"Because since I'm kinda the leader of this group, I have to look brave for you guys." Kendall pressed a kiss to James' forehead.

"You don't always need to look brave for us, Kenny. You're allowed to cry and be scared too.

Kendall smiled. Deep down, he really did need to hear that. "Thank you baby." Kendall kissed him again, on the lips this time, and James rested his head on Kendall's chest.

"Are you still scared Jamie-boo?" Kendall kissed his temple as he held him tighter.

"A little. But when I'm in your arms, it makes me feel safe. Thanks Kendall." James wrapped his arms around Kendall's stomach. "But, could you check to see if my nightlight is working now?" James asked.

"Sure baby." Kendall smiled, untangling himself from James. He wondered over to where the little nightlight was plugged into the wall and flicked the switch. Thankfully, the power had come back on and the little amount of light that the Mickey Mouse shaped object provided had filled the room enough so James could sleep. Kendall looked over to his lover to see a smile plastered on his flawless face.

Kendall walked back over to the bed and situated himself behind James, wrapping his arms around him, drawing pictures on his stomach with his fingers with one hand as James snuggled into Kendall, resting his head on Kendall's bicep.

"James, don't you think you're a little old to have a Mickey Mouse nightlight though? I mean, you can just get regular nightlights." Kendall kissed the back of his head.

James pouted. "No. I am not too old for Mickey Mouse. I love Mickey Mouse."

"I can tell." Kendall teased, referring to the print on James' boxers.

James giggled. "Shut up Kendall."

"You're too cute. Go to sleep Jamie."

"I would if you would shut up!"

"One last thing."

"What?"

"I love you."

James smiled. "I love you too."

And with that, the two boys drifted off into sleep.


End file.
